Not Again (A Niall Horan Fanfic)
by lillerz321
Summary: Lily Oliver spent her Senior year trying to convince her fellow students of her summer romance with Niall Horan, who left her for their tour. What happens when he comes back and she falls for him again?


Maryann's fanfic

Lily Oliver spent her Senior year trying to convince her fellow students of her summer romance with Niall Horan, who left her for their tour. What happens when he comes back and she falls for him again?

Introduction

It was a sunny Saturday morning and when I woke up I had a feeling that today was going to be awesome. I called up my best friend, Mallory and invited her to go to the beach with me.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl. You wanna go to the beach today?"

"Ya sure, what time?"

"How about 12?"

"Ok, can you pick me up?"

"Yepperzz."

"Mkay tootles."

"Bye"

I got up and took a shower. When I jumped out I searched through my drawers for my favorite bikini. When I found it I threw it on, grabbed my towel, my phone, sunglasses, my cover-up, and my tanning oil and threw it in a bag. As I was walking out of my house my mom came out and asked if I could take my 2yr old sister, Maya too.

"Do I have to mom?"

"Yes, you do. I have to be at work in ten minutes and your dad is really busy. Please just do it."

"Fine, come on Maya. Let's get you ready."

Don't get me wrong I love my sister but since my mom started her new job and my dad was always away I'm always stuck with her. Instead of feeling like a normal 17 yr. old I feel like a mom. I put Maya in her little bumble bee bathing suit and grabbed her sun hat and sunscreen.

"Mal, I'm hungwyy."

"Ok May May you want me to pack you some snackies?"

"Yes pwease."

"Okie Dokie."

I packed a full lunch for all three of us and put it in a basket. I grabbed May's sunscreen and some beach toys, and headed out the door. When I opened my car door I realized I didn't put May's car seat back in so I grabbed it out of my mom's car. Once May was buckled in I headed of towards Mallory's house. I was listening to the radio when my favorite band, One Direction, came on the radio. I love them. Little Things came on and I started to tear up.

*flashback*

I was sitting at Niall's mansion waiting for him to get off of the phone. My phone started to ring and the song was 'Little Things'. I smiled because Niall wrote that song based on my insecurities. I answered the phone and it was Mallory. She didn't know I was dating Niall yet because she was a huge fan nd I didn't want her freaking. She told me that she hated that school started back up in a week and then we said our good bye's and hung up.

"Hey doll." Niall said with a perkiness in his voice.

"Hi baby, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh that was Paul… I need to ask you about something."

"Okay what is it, baby?"

"Okay well the boys and I are going on tour soon and... I want you to come with me. Please Lil? I love you so much and I know it's only been 3 months but..."

I cut him off befors he could finish. "Niall I love you too but I have school... I can't just leave my friends and family for 7 months. I love you too but I just can't do it..."

"But Lily this is such an oppertunity. You get to travel the world with 5 guys, you love. Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and I are all your friends and family, please Lily?"

"Niall I just can't do it I'm so sorry."

"Whatever Lily, I thought you loved me but apparently not. Just go please..."

*end of flashback*

Yes, I fell in love with Niall Horan and he broke my heart.

Chapter 1: The Beach

It took me about 5 minutes to get to Mallory's house. When I got there I ran up to her door and knocked. Mallory's mom greeted me and invited me in. I declined cuz I couldn't leave May in the car.

"Where is Mallory?"

"Oh she is in her room getting ready."

"Okay thanks."

"You're welcome Lily. Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"Yes I'm sure. My mom made me bring Maya with and she is in the car."

"Oh okay. Tell your mom I sa-."

"Come on Lil. Let's go, bye mom."

"Okay. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Emerson and I will tell my mom you say hey."

"Okay, bye dear. Have fun."

"I will mom bye."

Both Mallory and I ran to the car and before we jumped in I told her that I had May and she smiled. Mallory loves May-May. She has alway;s been like another older sister to her. We jumped in the car and blasted the music. I f you listened close enough you could hear Mallory singing along. She has an amazing voice but she is afraid to show it to the world. We got to the beach in like 2 or 3 minutes cuz we both live extremely close to the water. Once we got out I set up the picnic blanket and the food. Once everything was out we all sat down to eat my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. After about 30 minutes May wanted to go in the water so I put some sunscreen on both her and I and we played in the water when I looked up I saw Mallory talking to this really cute guy with a REALLY nice bum. I saw the look on her face and then it hit me. She was talking to Louis. Mallory, to this day, doesn't know that I have met One Direction let alone spent a whole summer with them. I grabbed Maya's hand and ran up to our towel. Mallory turned to look at me and so did Louis. When he realized it was me his jaw dropped.

"Hey Lou. Hey Mal, Sup?"

"Lou? Do you two know each other?"

"Ya I met her last summer right here actually."

"Ya, he came to get his volleyball back, we talked, and he introduced me to the rest of the boys. It was really cool."

"Lily and Niall also dated for a little."

"Louis, can I please talk to you alone over here?"

"Ya sure Lil." I lead Louis over to another tree and I slapped his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Do you not remember what he did to me? The summer ended and my heart broke. Those months were the best of my life and when he left he didn't even stay in touch with me? I went back to school so elated and I told everyone and then I got bullied for telling the truth. But he probably doesn't care."

"Yes I remember but I'm sorry, we had to go on tour. I'm sorry we couldn't keep in touch that wasn't our fault. He missed you so much and every day he was without you he missed you more. Ask the boys. We all chose to come back here in hopes we would see you again. We all missed you Lil..."

"You did?"

"Yes, we love you."

"I... I can't go through this aga..."

"Lily!" I looked over Louis' shoulder and saw that little blonde haired Irishman running up to us.

"Lily! Oh my gosh I have missed you so much. Hey guys get over here!"

"I've missed you too Niall."

Within 2 minutes I was being squeezed into a huge group hug with my five boys. I have missed them like crazy and I hated that people think I was lying when I said I knew them.

"Lily, how have you been love?" Harry asked.

"I've been better but you know that's life. How was the tour?"

"It was amazing, Sweden was... well all I can say was that it was interesting. I wish you could have come with us." Zayn said.

"I do too guys but I had to go through my last year of high school. Ugghh I am so glad I'm out of that hell hole."

"Watch your language Miss Lily!" Liam said with his normal puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Lilli."

"Its ok, Hey who is that over there with Maya?"

"OMG I forgot all about Mal. Here follow me. I'm sure she would love to meet you guys."

I jumped on Zayn's back and we all ran over to my towel. When we got there May ran and jumped into Harry's arms. He was her favorite because he let her play with his curls.

"May-May! How have you been little girl?"

"Good but i misses yews. I had no one to pway wiff."

" Aww I missed you too baby girl. Go say Hi to everyone else."

"Okie Dokie." Maya ran around and gave everyone a huge hug.

"Okay so Mallory this is Louis, Zayn, Harry, Liam, and of course Niall. Guys this is my best friend Mallory."

"Hi guys. It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Mallory." Louis said making Lil

blush.

"Omg I can't believe I'm actually here with you guys. It's a dream come true."

" Awww you are so sweet."

"Thanks, so Zayn how are you and Perrie?"

"We are doing fine thank you for asking."

"You are welcome. How about you and Danielle, Liam?"

"We are doing better than ever."

"It's good to hear that. I just wanna say I am so sorry about the breakup. You guys are toats perfect for each other."

"Thank you and yes, I know. I was quite disappointed in the fandom but everything is ok now. Speaking of dating, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Nope. I'm as single as a pringle. And might I add this Pringle is ready to mingle."

" Hahahaha that is funny." Louis said. As he spoke to Mallory I could see that he was blushing. Awww isn't that just the cutest? Anyway we sat around the beach all day and just talked about how different all of our lives were. I'm so glad I got to see my boys, but I'm scared I'm going to get my heart broken again. I can't let that happen again.

Ch. 2:The Next Day

Yesterday at the beach the boys invited May-May, Mallory, and I over to their flat to catch up on everything. Both Mallory and May are super excited but I'm worried. What if I fall for Niall again? I know I don't have school anymore but I still want to go to college. What if I fall for Niall again and he invites me on tour again? Well I don't know what to think anymore. I got ready to spend the day with my boys rather quickly. I had texted Louis earlier and asked him what I need to bring and he said were just going to chill and go swimming. I packed up May and I's bags with everything she needed.

"Where do u think you are going miss?"

"Well yesterday….. Never mind, you wouldn't get it. I'm just going to hang out with a few friends and I thought I would bring Maya."

"Ok just be careful with her because she is delicate."

"Ya I know mom, I take care of her more than u do." My mom sighed and said, "I know you have and I can't thank you enough. You have been such a big help with all of this."

"You're welcome mom. I have to go, come on maya. Bye mom!"

"Bye mummy."

"Bye. Have fun you two."

We rushed out of the house and ran to my car. When I looked down at my phone I had two new messages. One was from Mallory and the other was from an unknown number. When I opened it up it said,' _Hey Lily, Its Niall and this is my new number. See you .'_ I rolled my eyes and saved his contact as'_ Nialler ' _and I texted Mallory back. I got to her house and she was already waiting outside. She ran to my car and jumped in. "Hey girlies."

"Why are you wearing make-up?"

"I'm going to be spending the day with the Louis Tomlinson. Why wouldn't I?"

"Mallory, You are so pretty and he saw the real you yesterday and he liked that one."

"I don't care I'm still going to wear it."

"Have fun swimming with that."

"I have a plan. All I have to do is keep my head above water."

I nodded an ok, put in the boys' address and we headed off. We had the music blasting so everytime a song came on that May recognized she would belt out the lyrics. It was adorable and annoying at the same time. Mallory and I were laughing hysterically at it the whole ride. Finally after about an hour we arrived at the flat. Mal and I were in awe. The house was huge but what can you expect from 5 mega popstars? As soon as I unbuckled May she jumped out and ran up to the boys door. Zayn opened the door and pretended he couldn't see May-May. This sent her into a fit of giggles. Louis and Niall came running out and helped us with our stuff. Louis noticed the make-up on Mallory's face and he frowned a little bit. Once we all got into the house my jaw dropped. I had never seen anything like this before. Sure my family had money but we would never be able to afford a house with such amazing architecture. Niall took my hand and walked her around the house. Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Mallory all walked out to the pool area with May.

"Hey Lily, Come with me so we can talk alone." I followed Niall up to his room and we sat down on his bed.

"What did you want to talk abo-" Before I could finish my sentence he kissed me. I wanted to just fall back in love but I couldnt do it. My heart said kiss him but my mind kept telling me I was going to get hurt. I followed my heart and kissed back. Our lips seemed to just melt together. After a while I pulled back slowly, "Why did you do that?"

"I did that because I wanted to show you how much I still love you."

"I know you still love me but... I am afraid I am going to get hurt again."

"I won't ever hurt you like that again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart babe."

I smiled then gave him a peck on the cheek. We sat there talking for a few more minutes then we decided to go down and hang out with everyone else. As soon as we got out there Mallory came running up to me and said that her and Louis were really hitting it off. I am really glad that everything is back to the way it was because that was the best summer of my life. I picked up May and headed out on to the pool deck. It ws huge. The pool was as big as my flat, it had waterfalls and a statue of the 1D logo. There were also lights at the bottom of the pool. Mallory and Louis were goofing off in the grass while Zayn, Liam, and Harry were playing with May. Niall came up and hugged me from behind. I smiled when he whispered in my ear, "I love you my princess."

I smiled and said, "I love you too my prince." Then all of a sudden I was in the air and then in the water. "Niall!"

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I like seeing you wet." Omg of course he would bring that up, I swam over to the edge and reached for Niall's hand. Once he grabbed my hand I tugged mine back and he went flying into the water. After that everyone jumped into the water besides Mallory. I knew it was because she was afraid of getting her make-up wet so I swam over to Louis.

"Hey, do you know why Mallory won't get into the water?"

"Yes, Its because she is wearing make-up and doesn't want to look ugly in front of you."

Louis got out of the pool, picked Mallory up and jumped in the water. When she came up her cheeks were covered in black mascara and eye-liner. Louis pulled her over to the shallow end of the pool and started wiping away her make up.

"Louis! Why did you do that? How could yo-"

"Mallory, look at me. You are beautiful without all the makeup. You don't need it. I want to see your true beauty."

"Yeah, Mallory, Don't make it look like a crayon raped your face!" Harry shouted. Louis jumped on him and held him underwater. Mallory laughed a little before she realized she had makeup sitting on her face. Louis grabbed a towel and started clearing away the stains. Mallory giggled a little and after Louis was done he kissed her on the cheek. Everyone started making fun of the both of them until May started screaming. I looked around frantically because I didn't know where she was. We all jumped out of the pool and started searching for her.

"Where was she last?" I heard Louis scream. About 10 minutes later we found Zayn giving May raspberries. I ran up to him and started slapping him.

"Zayn, you scared the living heck out of me! We thought Maya was hurt or kidnapped or something worse! I swear to God I'm going to kill you!"

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE PLEASE!**


End file.
